heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Principal Wartz
Principal Wartz is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Personality Due to the fact that he's a principal, Wartz manages to take matters into his own hands. He's very strict, disciplinary, and can sometimes be grouchy and unreasonable. Though he does have a soft spot at times, his stern personality is what makes him an effective but harsh principal. Appearance Principal Wartz is a heavy-set, middle-aged man with warts on his nose. He is bald with gray hair on the sides of his head. His default attire consists of a white dress shirt with a red neck-tie and blue slacks with black loafers. Biography Wartz is the principal of P.S. 118. He is a strict, yet often well-intentioned, principal. While often characterized as bumbling and barely-competent, or at other times childlike but benevolent, Principal Wartz has also been shown to have certain paranoid tendencies, often believing his students are out to get him in some way, or himself plotting to spy on or otherwise entrap them in wrongdoing. He is very harsh in his punishments of schoolyard wrongdoers. Although he seems to have softened up a bit, after he got into trouble for being too harsh with students (which caused him to temporarily quit). Trivia *When Wartz was a boy, he told his teacher about a prank his classmates pulled. As a result, he was given a gold star, but became hated by his classmates (as he revealed to Arnold in "Full Moon"). **His reputation as a "snitch" in elementary school followed him through high school, and even college, to the extent that he did not have a date until he was 23 years old. *Wartz reveals in "Hookey" that he lost one toe in an accident involving a thresher, which caused him to stop playing hockey. *Wartz has several miniature toy animals that he enjoys playing with, as seen in Helga on the Couch. *Wartz is one of the few recurring characters to not appear in ''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. '' **However, he was featured in concept art before the film was initially cancelled, indicating that he was going to appear. **The only thing of him in the Jungle Movie is a promo picture of him. *As shown in "Principal Simmons", Wartz is a very talented karaoke singer. *Many of Wartz’s mannerisms seem to mirror those of former U.S. President Richard Nixon, who spoke in a way similar to Wartz, and somewhat resembled him physically. **There is a notable difference between them, however, in that Wartz seems quite open with even students about his life and thoughts, while Nixon was extremely withdrawn, to the point where even close friends did not address him by his first name. *He's only trying to bust the students who are misbehaving or bullying. Appears in *17a. False Alarm *22a. Hall Monitor *24b. Teachers' Strike *27a. The Big Scoop *28b. Hookey *29b. New Teacher *35b. Phoebe Cheats *38b. Rhonda's Glasses (off-screen) *39a. Eugene Goes Bad *40. Arnold's Halloween *42. Curly Snaps / Pre-Teen Scream *53a. Sid's Revenge *58. Helga's Show (off-screen) / The Flood *63a. Full Moon *69a. It Girl (no lines) *70b. Polishing Rhonda *71. Veterans Day (no lines) *72a. Back to School *78. Helga on the Couch *83b. Principal Simmons *89a. Suspended *94a. Phoebe's Little Problem *95a. A Day in the Life of a Classroom *98. April Fool's Day Gallery *See /Gallery Wartz, Principal Wartz, Principal Category:Characters who wear Eyeglasses Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Bald/Balding characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie characters